1. Field of the Invention
The field of the invention is digital controllers, and more particularly programmable controllers in which I/O interface racks are remotely located from the central processor of the controller to control industrial machines and processes.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A programmable controller with a central processing station and remotely located interface racks is disclosed in Markley et al, U.S. Pat. No. 3,997,879, issued Dec. 14, 1976, and entitled "Fault Processor for Programmable Controller with Remote I/O Interface Racks." The controller includes a central processor, a memory, and an I/O scanner which are interconnected with one another and located at a central processing station. I/O interface racks, such as disclosed in Springer et al, U.S. Pat. No. 3,992,654, issued Nov. 21, 1977, are each connected by a separate cable to the I/O scanner circuit at the central processing station. Each I/O rack has a capacity of 128 input/output circuits which are arranged in eight rack slots having sixteen I/O circuits each. Each I/O circuit can be monitored or controlled by a single logic voltage signal, which is generated in response to a single bit of data. With the I/O racks connected in "parallel" communication channels to the I/O scanner circuit, and with proper connection through distribution panels and to remote power supplies, it is possible to locate each of the eight I/O racks up to 5,000 feet from the central processing station.
Each communication channel in this prior system is formed by a cable, which is connected on its opposite ends to a pair of universal asynchronous receiver/transmitters (UAR/T's). There is one UAR/T in the I/O scanner for each communication channel, and there is one UAR/T in a rack adapter in each I/O rack. The UAR/T's couple bytes of data from the central processor to the I/O rack slots by converting the data to serial data for transmission through the communication channels and by reassembling the serial data into data bytes at the I/O rack adapters.
The programmable controller described above is contemplated for use in an industrial environment where electrical noise can produce erroneous transmissions over the transmission cables. It has been observed in industry that electrical noise generally produces only a single transmission error within the time represented by several scans of the I/O scanner, which is typically less than 0.1 second. Thus, in the system above, the detection of a major fault requires two error signals on a single scan, or on two successive scans of an I/O interface rack by the I/O scanner. If a major fault is detected, the operating devices on a machine controlled by the faulted rack are decontrolled.
The monitoring of transmission errors is performed at each end of the transmission cables by the I/O scanner circuit and the rack adapter circuits in each of the I/O interface racks. Besides its UAR/T, the rack adapter circuit at each I/O rack is comprised of discrete components such as storage registers, data selectors, flip-flops, gates, counters, and others, which are wired together to perform the logic functions required in monitoring transmission errors.
There is need for greater flexibility and efficiency in the application of programmable controllers to industrial control tasks. It is desirable in a programmable controller to be able to place I/O interface racks at greater distances from the central processing station. It is also desirable to subdivide I/O interface racks into partial racks that can be spaced apart to perform a number of control tasks, none of which require all of the 128 I/O control circuits that are available in a full I/O interface rack.